A unexpected trip to Hetalia for two guardians
by unknown-for-life
Summary: What awaits Jack and Patricia, Guardians of Fun and Luck in the world of Hetalia while being in chibi-liked bodies. Will Spain, the children loving guy, be a threat? Will England, Norway help them get back to their world just make it worse? Will they make any friends? Rated T for England's and Patricia's swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Patricia was flying near a beach on a cool,full mooned autumn's night. They were wearing their usual clothes (Jack : a blue long sleeves hoodie with snowflakes pattern on the neck and sleeves, brown trousers;Patricia : a grey long sleeves hoodie, blue jeans and red sneakers) when they spotted a cave.

"Look, Pat!"

"Let's explore it."

They flew into the cave. At the end of the cave was some sort of light.

"Shut up, you bloody git!" A male voice with British accent broke out.

"Hm! What was that?"

"Let's keep moving." They stopped flying and began walking toward the light. But as soon as they stepped their feet on the ground that was covered in light, the ground disappeared. Jack and Patricia fell down and landed on the solid ground of a meeting room.

"What was that aru?" Another male voice broke out but with Chinese accent.

"Ouch!" Patricia looked up and saw a lot of men and about 9 women looking at her and Jack. "Jack!" She looked around for Jack and found him lying unconscious on the floor. "Gah! Get up, Jack!" Then she noticed her voice was different. She looked at Jack and herself, finding themselves were wearing T-shirts, shorts and sneakers, in chibi-like bodies.

"What, Pat?" Jack sat up.

"Just get the bloody hell up, Jack! Wait, where-"

"A Brits!" A man with that British accent Patricia heard from before spoke. She looked at him curiously. "I can recognize that accent anywhere!"

"Pat, where are we?"

"I have absolutely no bloody hell idea, Jack!"

"Hello there, my name is England." The man who recognized Patricia spoke. He stepped forward and picked Patricia up, leaving on the floor was a confused Jack. He pinched Patricia's cheeks. She didn't even reacted because she was shocked.

"The white-haired boy must be American!" A man jumped out from the crowd and ran toward Jack. "My name's America! What's your name, kid?"

"You're going to give the kid a heart attack, you git!"

"Um, hi. My name's Patricia. England, who's that?" Patricia pointed at Canada. "She got out of England's hug and ran forward Canada. "Mister, what's your name?"

"Ah! My name's Canada, Patricia." Canada answered with a gentle smile. It reminded Patricia of her mother. She let out a cute smile that even Jack hadn't seen for years and made the room awed. He was trying to get out of America's grip.

"My name's Jack. Let go of me, America!"

"Honhonhon. My name is France. I'd like to take care of you two!" France boosted out to grabbed Patricia first but she quickly ran into Russia.

"Save me from that pervert!" She grabbed into one of Russia's leg. Jack stopped struggling. Their powers were useless at that moment.

"See! Even a little girl knows you're a pervert!" England yelled.

"Aw! The little girl is cute, da. Would you like to become one with Russia, da?" Russia picked Patricia up.

"Big brother!" Belarus appeared from nowhere.

"Gah!" Russia screamed.

"Russia, let me take care of her while you're escaping your sister." Vietnam spoke. Russia handed Patricia to her and then began running at his top speed with Belarus chasing him out of the room.

"Vietnam! Can I hug her, aru?" China asked his 'sister'.

"Me too, China!" Taiwan and Korea appeared from behind China. Patricia immediately shivered in Vietnam's arms.

"Does she even agree? What's wrong, little girl."

"I HATE pink and K-Pop!"

"Wah! No fair!"

"Viet neechan, can I hug her, too?" Japan appeared. Patricia looked at him with her crimson red eyes.

"Here you go. It seems like she agreed." Japan hugged Patricia and then pinched one of her cheeks.

"You're kawaii."

"Jack!"

"What, Pat?" Patricia looked through Japan's shoulder and found Jack running around the room with America chasing after him while holding a Big Mac.

"Never mind."

"*stomachs' growls*"

"Bloody great./Great!"

"We're about to have lunch. Would you guys like some?" Japan asked.

"Thank you, Japan."

"Wait up!" Jack ran toward Japan's. He grabbed the boy's hand and lead them out of the room.

At the cafeteria for the countries, Patricia sat between Jack and England and Jack next to Japan.

"Would you like some rice balls?"

"Yes, please!" Patricia answered.

"No, thanks." Jack refused.

"Here you go, Patricia."

"Thank you, Japan san!"

"Here, Jack! I bought you a Mac!"

"Can you please stop with the Mac?!" England and Patricia said at the same time. They laughed after that.

"Thanks, America." Jack ate the Mac in peace. Patricia ate the rice ball Japan gave her and some meat buns she asked from Hong Kong.

"Would you like some scones, Patricia?" England handed out some kind of burned food. Patricia ate it without hesitates in front of everyone's shocked eyes.

"It was good!" It even gave other's the shock.

"Wait. Why don't you try some French cooking, little Patty?" And it made Patricia spilled all of her water at France's face. Jack threw his half-eating burger at France, making England bursted out of laughs.

They got back to the meeting room from their lunch break.

"But who's going to take care of us now?" Patricia asked. It made all the nations argued. Germany suddenly slammed the table.

"Quiet! We're going to decide this through lottery! First, we'll pick the area then the country! Got it?!"

"Veh-! Germany's so scary, right Japan?"

"I agree, Italia san."

"Let's begin!"

The area : the Nordic.

The country : Norway.

"And it will change every month to help you know more about other countries. This meeting is dismissed." Germany left the room and after him was a large group of people who didn't have the luck.

"Okay. You're going to North Europe with me-"

"Iceland, Finland, Sweden and Denmark."

"The little girl is so cute!" Denmark exclaimed.

"Norway, why is that green troll following you?" Patricia pointed at the green troll behind Norway. But no one else can she it except her and Norway.

"Iceland couldn't see it." He walked forward and picked Patricia up, Jack was pick up by Finland. "Call me oniisan." Patricia looked at Iceland and he was making an 'x' with his arms.

"No."

"Oniisan."

"I don't want to!"

"Oniisan."

"Fine! Norway niisan! You're happy now?" Patricia look at Jack and found him already fell asleep. "*yawning*" She rubbed her eyes.

"Let's get you two home."

"You mean 'temporarily home'." Patricia corrected Norway and then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia and Jack woke up while they were on a taxi with Norway on their way to their temporarily home.

"Norway nii, are we there yet?" Patricia sat up.

"We're only half way there, Patricia."

"I'm getting back to sleep." Jack went back to sleep while Patricia looked at Oslo's streets, buildings, people in the night sky and city lights.

"Wow!" She awed at the scene. "Where is your house anyway, Norway nii?" (She just liked to use 'nii' and 'nee' to some Hetalia characters).

"3.5 kilometers outside Oslo."

"Oh." The scene changed from high buildings to small houses and forest. At the end of the snow cleared road was a small mansion.

"Wow!" Patricia awed. "Jack, wake up! We're here!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Jack woke up from his sleep. The children entered Norway's house and awed.

"Magnificent!/Amazing!"

"Welcome to my house, Patricia and Jack." Norway followed the children and introduced to them his house. "Come, I'll show you your rooms."

"Pat, did he just put a 's' after 'room'? "

"Yes. Yes, he did." Patricia's room had candy red walls and bed, wooden furniture. Jack's room had baby blue wall with snow patterns, his bed was blue with snow pattern and wooden furniture.

"I don't think we have any spare clothes."

"Don't worry. They're all in the closet. Come down for dinner when you want."

"Yes, Norway nii." Norway left them on the second floor and walked down the stairs.

"Pat, what's with all those 'nii' things? You've never called me like that even though I'm older than you."

"'Nii', 'nee', 'san', ... are some Japanese words that they use after saying a person's name. 'Nii' is for big bro, 'nee' is for big sis. I don't call you like that because you've never act like an older brother to me."

"Hmph." They departed and went to their rooms. Patricia went to find a bathroom and took a shower. Jack waited for her to finish using the bathroom and then it was his turn. Patricia went back to her room and saw most of her clothes were boys'. She grabbed a T-shirt and shorts. Then she went downstairs with Jack, he was wearing the same clothing as her.

"Norway nii?" They looked around the first floor to find Norway and the kitchen.

"In here." Norway was in the dinning room with Spain... The table was set.

"What are you doing here, Spain?"

"What I just want to see El Niño and La Niña." Spain noticed the children as they walked in. The children-lover ran to give them hugs but Norway caught his shirt's collar.

"Don't you dare." Deadly aura started to form around Norway. Then he put Spain up and told him get out of his house in a polite way. And it worked.

"What's for dinner, Norway nii?"

"Kjøttboller, sodd and some krumkaker for desert."

"Bang!"

"Norway!"

"Now what does that annoying storebror want?"

"Hey, Norway! Do you know where's little Pat?" Denmark rushed in with his axe.

"She's right here in the dinning room. And STOP RUNNING MY HOUSE WITH YOUR AXE!"

"Aiyah. Denmark made Norway nii mad. Well, I'm outta here before getting myself harm." Next thing Patricia knew was she was being suffocate in Denmark's grip.

"Let go ... of ... me, you ... bloody git..."

"You're so cute, just like-" He was knocked out by Norway. Patricia caught her breath.

"Let's just get back to dinner." Patricia looked at Jack. "Have a nice meal, guys." The children looked at Norway summoning a portal and kicked the unconscious Denmark through it.

Dinner past in silence. Norway told the children to go back to their rooms. Patricia and Jack went upstairs and brushed their teeth. But instead of sleeping, Patricia dragged Jack to find the library.

"This place ms so huge at the inside!"

"Hm. There must be a library in here."

"There's a huge door over there."

"Let's open it!" As the children were about to open the door, Norway showed up.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We're looking for the library."

"It's already past your bed time. Now go back to sleep." Norway let out his hands to grab Patricia's and Jack's one. They followed him back to their rooms. He told them to have sweet dreams and then parted to his room. Patricia plopped on her bed in her PJs, wondering what lies behind that door. She fell asleep while thinking.

Next morning, she woke up and did her hygiene business. Then she got dressed. After that, she walked into Jack's room to wake him up.

"Jack, wake up!"

"5 more minutes."

"Wake up, you bloody sleepy head!"

"5 more minutes!"

"Wake up for goodness sake!"

"In 5 minutes!"

"Fine! You're leaving me no choice!" She grabbed Jack's leg and began dragging him down his bed.

"Gah!"

"Wake up now or else!"

"Fine."

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Patricia left Jack's room. When she was walking down the stairs, she spotted a mochi, sleeping. "A living mochi?" She heard of Japanese deserts but didn't think that it could be alive. She poked at the mochi and noticed it had a cross on one of its temple, like the cross Norway used to keep his bangs. "Norway mochi?" Her talking woke the mochi up. They stared at each other. Patricia grabbed the mochi right after it turned around, trying to bounce away. She walked in the dining room and saw Norway drinking black coffee.

"Good morning."

"You're up early. Where's Jack?"

"He's brushing his teeth."

"I guess you found my mochi." Norway looked at the little mochi on Patricia's head.

"I found him sleeping on the stairs, Norway nii."

"Morning, Norway." Jack rushed in. "Anything for breakfast?"

"Milk, juice, bread, eggs." Norway opened his fridge. "What do you guys want to have.

"Baked cheese omelets with milk."

"Same here."

Norway began to make some omelets while Patricia and Jack played with Norway mochi.

"Here you guys go."

"Thanks, Norway nii."

"Thanks, Norway."

"No problem."

"Can we visit England after breakfast? Or we have to open our own portal to get there?"

"We'll meet him at today's World Meeting." Norway answered. "We'll be leaving after you guys finish your breakfast."

"Why didn't we stay at the city where the meeting was held yesterday?"

"Because the next meeting will be held in three days."

"Done." - "Done."

"Let's go." Norway lead Patricia and Jack out of his house, leaving the mochi behind.

After the flight, they arrived at New York. They went to the hotel the countries were staying. They went to England's room. As Norway was knocking on the door, France showed up.

"Honhonhon! Isn't that my little angel?"

"ENGLAND!" Patricia and Jack rushed in the room when England opened the door.

"Moi have found lots of nice clothes for you too."

"I REFUSE! You're probably going to make me wear gowns and Jack suits!"

"Honhonhon. Maybe you'll look good in those."

"Don't you dare stepped into my hotel room!" England grabbed France's shirt collar. Patricia saw markers. She and Jack grabbed one for each, ran toward France's face and scribbled on his face.

"What are you two doing?" England let go off France. The French man stood up, facing his face at the Norwegian and British. And they began laughing real hard. Norway tried to control his laugh while England laughed like he has never laughed before.

"'I'm an old pervert', 'Bish, I'm fabulous'. Nice ones, kids!" The Brit complimented Patricia and Jack.

"Thank you."

"What?! What have they done to moi?!" France rushed in the bathroom and 10 seconds later, they heard a girly shriek in the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that shriek all about aru?!" China rushed in England's room. He saw Norway and England laughing, Patricia and Jack just stood there. "Wah! You're so cute aru!" He ran up and hugged Patricia.

"Why the bloody hell am I always the body who gets to be hugged first?!"

"You're cuter." Jack said in a terrified tone while looking at the Chinese man.

"Urgh!" Patricia frowned. "China, can you PLEASE put me down?!"

"But you're so cute aru!" China rubbed his cheeks at Patricia's. "Your cheeks are so soft aru."

"England!"

"Ahem! China, please let Patricia go."

"But she's so cute aru." China looked at England like a little boy whose candy was stolen.

"Let me down!"

"Aiyah aru!" China put Patricia down.

"Finally."

"England, was that France's screaming aru?"

"Yes. Yes, it was."

"What have you done to moi?"

"Scribbled on your face, duh!"

France opened the door with teary eyes and his being-scribbled-on face. China laughed at the moment he saw France's face.

"Ha ha ha!"

"Why did everyone laugh at me?!"

"They actually laughed at your face. You've already seen it, right?"

"Why did you do this to moi?"

"France has an ugly face ... France has an ugly face ... France has an ugly face ..." Patricia and Jack got out of the room, skipping down the hallway.

"Stop it!" France got out of the room.

"What's wrong?" The other countries opened their hotel rooms' doors and France's face hit their eyes. They all began to laugh real hard. Some said in their native languages when they can hold a grip of their laugh. And France, he just stood there, frozen stiff. Vietnam walked out her room, holding a marker and wrote something on France's face. No reaction from France was notice. In France's mind : 'NOOOO! Now they will tell every hot woman in their homeland. My fame and reputation with the women will be finished!' or something like that.

"What did you write, Viet neechan?" Japan read the line and began to laughed politely. "'I'm a big fat cow'." England laughed real heard at it.

"Oh my bloody god! I'm gonna faint."

"8•|" France's expression was still a shocked face.

"Hey, guys!" America showed up. "France, what happened to your face? You looked funny, dude!"

"8•|"

"Anyway, I'm having movies night. You guys want to come?"

"SURE!" Patricia and Jack shouted.

"Thanks, dudes and dudettes! Be at my place on Saturday, at 8. Catch ya later!" Then he absconded.

"Are you sure you're going?"

"It sounds fun!"

"I want to watch some movies too. Who's going to go with us?" Everyone raised their hands.

"England nii, you're going right?" (Patricia was a Brit so she got to call England 'nii')

"I - I -" But when he looked at Patricia's chibi crimson red eyes, he thought of chibiAmerica. "I'm going."

"Nordics! You guys going?" Jack asked the Nordics.

"Hell yeah we're going!" The Danish screamed his answer without even discussing with other Nordics but no one disagreed.

"Vietnam, Hong Kong, Japan, Thailand, China, ... Taiwan and Korea, you're coming?"

"We're coming aru." No Asians disagreed.

"Ukraine, Russia, Belarus, will you guys come?"

"No, we're having our family meeting on that day. And the Baltic states can't come too. Sorry, Patricia dear and Jack dear." Ukraine patted Patricia's and Jack's heads.

"It's okay." Patricia noticed a bird on the floor. "Well hello there. What's your name?" She picked the bird up.

"Mr. Puffin!" Iceland rushed up to picked up his bird.

"I guess he belongs to you."

"Thank you."

Time skipped to the meeting, Patricia and Jack played with Sealand outside the room while the other attended the meeting.

"Patricia!" England called out for Patricia after the meeting ended.

"I'm here!" She ran toward England but then got caught by France.

"France, you bloody git! Give her back!" England picked Jack up and ran after a certain French man.

"Then catch moi!" A paddle hit his head. "Ouch!" Vietnam was the one who threw it. France kept running. "Ouch!" Patricia bit him but he kept running. China's Wong hit his head. "Ouch." Then was England's cursed chair, Italia's white flags, Spain's tomatoes, a pony from Poland (?!), Hungary's frying pan, Seychelles' fish, America's Mac, a Russian vodka bottle, 5 Belarusian knives and Ukraine's pitchfork (but didn't give him any wounds), a Japanese fan, Netherlands' pipe, Swiss cheese, a bible, ... He ran for another half kilometer and then collapsed (Man, France's a good runner!). Patricia stood next him. Suddenly, she felt like floating. She looked and saw herself floating about 5 inches higher than the ground.

"Patricia, you okay?!"

"I'm fine."

"How can floating in mid-air fine?"

"Jack and I can fly but our powers got sealed for quite some time." Jack started to float like Patricia. "Now we just need to fly again and get our main powers back!"

"What do you mean?"

"We'll explain in the meeting room. We're getting public's attention out here."

"Right. Let's get back." They walked back to the meeting with France being dragged by Denmark.

At the meeting room,

"Jack and I are two of the children' guardians. He's the Guardian of Fun and I'm the Guardian of luck."

"How did you two get here?"

"We don't know. We were exploring a cave, heard England nii's curse and next thing we knew was we're here."

"I think there's a spell in my book that can get you back to your world."

"Aiyah. But will it work aru?"

"Or will it just get things worse?"

"At least let him try."

"I'll be back in my room to search for it." Then England ran out of the room.

"His spells always work different from what he wants, right?"

"He once turned Vietnam into a chibi aru. And she was so cute back then aru."

"Vietnam, why does China say 'aru' after every sentence?" Jack asked Vietnam.

"It's my brother's hobby. Don't mind it, Jack." Vietnam answered. "Taiwan, I don't think Patricia agreed to wear dresses or skirts." She told Taiwan when the Taiwanese was behind Patricia."

"But what if she looks cute in those?"

"You're talking like France, Taiwan." Patricia stated. "Seriously, I'm not a girly girl!"

"Patricia chan, Jack kun, would you two like some onigiries?" Japan hand out two rice balls.

"Thanks, Japan."

"Thanks."

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" America jumped in.

"You're giving heart attacks, you git!"

"England nii, did you find it?"

"Here. *babbling something in a language only him, Norway and Romania understand*" A white smoke appeared and surrounded Patricia, Jack, England, America, Norway, Vietnam, China, Thailand (they were standing in circle from before). Then the people who was named disappeared.

"Veh - Where did they go?!"

"They just freaking disappeared!" Romano yelled at his brother, Italia.

"El Niño and La Niña disappeared!" Spain yelped.

"England's spell didn't work, again."

To the strangely disappeared group, they were transported to a forest. The trees were so high that they formed into a dome.

"I'm back to my old body!"

"Me too!" England, Vietnam, Thailand, America, Norway and China looked up and saw two teenagers high five-ing.

"Who are you?"

"It's us!"

"Patricia and Jack ana?!" Thailand and the other looked at Patricia and Jack in shock.

"You two look different." Vietnam said as she saw a crimson eyed teen and a cyan eyed teen. Both were wearing the clothes they wore before entering Hetalia. They were holding their staffs.

"Of course, Vietnam." Patricia said." We may look 16, 17 but we're already over hundreds years old."

"Guys. What is that aru?" China pointed at a tall dark figure only meters away from them.

"It's Slenderman!" America screamed. "Run for your lives!" They all ran away.

"Jack, can you get some light?"

"No problem." A strong wind appeared and the leaves fell. Sunlight lit up the spooky forest. The two guardians saw Slenderman, a dog, Eyeless Jack and Jeff the Killer.

"Slenderman, , Eyeless Jack and Jeff the Killer."

"How in the world are there CP's characters here?!"

"We're in their world. I hope the others got out."


	4. Chapter 4

"Where exactly are we going to stay through the night?"

"We're at Lavender Town so it's hard to get a good place."

"Why so?"

"Half of the people here were killed by them." Patricia pointed at the forest behind. "We need something strong to stay in."

"Why don't we take a walk through the town first?" Jack used his power to make the fog that was covering the town disappear.

"Is it safe ana?"

"You can just stand there and die slowly." Patricia said gloomily.

"Wah! I'm coming ana!"

"Good. Let's go." Patricia said, stealing America's line. "England, can I borrow your grimoire? Did everyone bring your weapons?" They nodded in respond. Patricia read the spell book as they walked down the street of the gloomy town, passing houses, shops. The scene looked like the town was abandon for years.

"Thank you, England." Patricia gave England back his thick grimoire.

"You finished reading it?!" England was shocked when she nodded. "How?!"

"Pat's a fast reader."

"There was a spell that can help us get back to Hetalia. But we can only do it at noon." She looked at an antique store on the street. The antique clocks were on display behind the glass. "It's already 10:39. One hour and twenty one minutes to go."

"Which page was it?"

"Page 168." Patricia answered while looking at the Vietnamese woman, getting hugged by her brothers.

"Oh, this spell is easy."

"Norway will do the job summoning the portal."

"Why not me?!"

"You're the reason why we're here, England!" America screamed but then got covered his mouth by Patricia.

"Do you want to wake up more monsters?!" A deadly aura formed around Patricia as she smiled, holding America's jacket collar. The aura made the others had the feeling Russia was there with them.

"No..."

"Good." Patricia let go of America. "What we need to find is 5 candles, a chalk, a lighter."

"Where can we find a candle aru?"

"To the supermarket!" America backed to his cheerful self.

"Do you even know where is it?" England stated. Seeing America scratched the back of his head, his hands formed into fists.

"Look! I've found a map." Everyone was shocked at Jack, who was using his wind power to get a piece of torn paper. England and America took a look at it without touching.

"Looks like it's only down this road."

"Let's go!" They didn't take the map, they left it there. When they walked down the road, in front of them was a boarded building with an old, rusted neon sign : Lavender Town's Supermarket.

"I wonder how it looked like in its glory days?" Jack wondered.

"How are we suppose to get in?" Asked Vietnam. China and Thailand were still hugging her arms. "Will you two stop it?!"

"But it's scary aru/ana."

"Then let's make our way in!"

"How?"

"Let's crash the wall!"

"How?"

"Patricia?"

"Why me?" America pointed at her staff. "Fine." She walked toward the door and hit it with her staff. A large hole was make, reveled inside the supermarket was an endless darkness.

"How heavy is your staff?" Patricia gave her staff to England. "It's so heavy."

"Nah, England! It's not heavy!" America grabbed the staff easily and then gave it back to Patricia. "Let's get in!"

"There IS no lights."

"China?"

"Aru?!"

"Lanterns?"

"I didn't bring those aru."

"Can your troll glow, Norway?"

"No."

"Then we just have to break in a nearby house!"

"For the first time, I agree with the burger-loving idiot." England said.

"Same here." The rest nodded.

"Let's go!"

"What house should we break in first ana?"

"That one!" America pointed at a dollhouse-looking house.

"You're kidding, right?! That's your choice, you git?!" England couldn't stop his anger toward America.

"It looks abnormal, America." Said Patricia, who was controlling her anger toward Jack, who was making snow falling on her head since he was bored.

"What about that house?" Norway pointed at small boarded house.

"It looks creepy!" America disagreed.

"How can there's a warm house like what you just chose in an almost-deserted town like this?" Vietnam stated. She finally got out from Thailand's and China's hugs.

"It's obviously a trap." Jack said.

"I'll go with Norway."

"Same here." The rest agreed with Norway's choice. America finally agreed to go to the house Norway chose.

"Let's make our way!" America's instant idea.

"Why don't you do that yourself?"

"Why? I'm the hero!"

"Every hero can smash the wall." America punched the brick wall, made a hole.

"There. Does that prove I'm a hero?"

"Patricia, Jack, why don't you two stop floating ana?"

"Fine. We can't fly through the hole anyway." Patricia and Jack landed on the ground. Patricia was as tall as England (5' 9"/175 cm) and Jack was as tall as America (5' 9.6"/177 cm).

"How old are you guys?"

"I'm 318 and Pat's 268." Jack answered like it was nothing in front of the nations shocking face.

"We died when we were 15, 17." That made the nations even shocker. "Can we get back to the main reason why we're here?"

"Right." England and the others snapped out from their own world. "It seems like the house's electricity is still working."

"It smells like something was killed here!" America exclaimed.

"The smell of decayed bodies. We need to move fast. People usually put flashlight in the kitchen." England said.

"How can there's blood dripping on the wall and stairs?!" Vietnam yelped.

"Got it!" England and America dash out from the kitchen, holding 10 flashlight.

"They have a lot of flashlight. Isn't it odd?"

"Maybe it's for emergencies ana."

"Does anyone see Patricia and Jack?" Norway asked when they got out of the house.

"Where are they aru?"

"We're here." Patricia and Jack floated down the stairs and walked out of the house. "We wanted to know what was the source of that horrible smell so we took a look upstairs..."


	5. Chapter 5

"There were four doors. All was half-opened. On the floor was hundreds or thousands of broken glass perfume bottle. The smell was horrible."

"We used our staffs to open each door. The first one was a bedroom for a teenage boy. Next was the master's bedroom. The third one was a teenage boy's bedroom. All three were normal under the bright light of the lights, lamps in each room. But the fourth was ..." Jack's face looked terrified when he mentioned the last room he and Patricia looked on the second floor.

"It was a bloody bathroom. Blood was covering the walls, the furniture and the floor. The tub was full of blood and on the floor was three heads, turning the back of 'their' heads at the door. We didn't see any bodies. On the mirror was a line written with blood : 'Go to sleep'. Jack almost threw up when he saw that." Patricia said calmly with her face almost turned entirely green. She patted Jack's back. "Let's just go to the supermarket." She changed the subject.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Okay! Who's gonna go?" The nations stared at the guardians and America. "Patricia, I choose you!"

"Bump!" America had a bump on his head.

"This is NOT Pokémon. Your ideas weren't my cups of tea from the moment I met you!" Patricia yelled at America while he was shocked. England and Norway only nodded in agree.

"But I'm a hero!"

"You're NOT a hero, you freaky burger-lover! In the twentieth century, you had two hundred fights against the other nations! You had a tie with a nation and lost to Vietnam! Is that what a hero would do?! You dropped two atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki! That killed thousands of Japanese! In the Vietnam War, do you even know you how many tons of bombs you dropped on Hanoi?! Tons! One thousand six hundred and twenty-four Vietnamese were killed by your foolishness!" The others were shocked at Patricia. "You destroyed families, schools, hospitals, ... Your stupid passion of showing the world that you're not a young, naïve nation after America Revolution War took away lives of innocent people! Your boss, Kennedy or whatever his name was, was a stupid, coward man! He wanted to make Vietnam as one of America's territory in Asia! But when he spotted there weren't any more chances to fight back, he quitted and told his armies to retreat! Are you a sick joke?! Your wars with other nations killed your people too! Look at the Vietnam Veterans Memorial in your country! Can you count the names?!" No one made any sign of actions. They just stared at Patricia yelling at America. Patricia grabbed America's shirt collar. "You've made scars for all the nations you've fought! Look at Vietnam! She's just a female and she defeated you! You're not a hero! You took away lives, people' youth, families' happiness and many more! You know how painful is it when your emotions break down?! Vietnamese elders have seen it all! The moment your B-52s flew above Hanoi and the moment you wounded her! Kham Thien Street was destroyed completely! There were rocks, corpses of all the innocent people laying around!" Vietnam was shocker as Patricia talked about Hanoi, the capital of Vietnam. She didn't know that Patricia would know so much about her past. "On the night who bombed Hanoi, there was a teacher who let her mom and daughter in her house one person shelter. She ran out to the street to find shelter but a bomb exploded near her! Do you know what was her last words?!" America was shivering and tears were in the corners of his eyes. "It was : 'Please, save my mom and daughter. They're over there.' People heard the child crying and dug to find them! But the child and the old woman died before the others find them! The reason was they were suffocate!" She let go of America and walked in the supermarket with a flashlight. "See how many pains you've cost? They were all real. You're too blind to see and you're never a hero. Vietnam, I'm sorry for reminding you about your painful memories."

"Vietnam, was it true?" England asked Vietnam. She nodded in reply. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she remembered the painful memories.

"Vietnam aru." China and Thailand hugged Vietnam, giving her comfort. It was a family moment.

"Got it." Patricia walked out with chalks, candles and a lighter. "Seven minutes until twelve. Let's just get this over with." She gave the items to England and Norway to do the preparations for the spell. (Author : Let's just skip the part how the spell was pronounced and worked.) The spell worked and they were all transported back to Hetalia but England's grimoire got burned on the way back. The placed got burned was the page of the spell they used. They appeared in the meeting room. Patricia and Jack were in they're normal forms, not chibies.

"Guys!"

"Where have you been?!" Europeans nations talked to England and Norway.

"Viet neechan, is everything okay?" - "Jie jie?" - "Sister?" Japan, Taiwan and Hong Kong saw they're older sister crying.

"I'm okay."

"Why are you crying?" The Asian nations had a family conversation.

"America, you okay?"

"I ... I ... I don't know, Canada." Canada was shocked at his brother's answer.

"England, what happened to America?"

"Who are you?"

"He was scolded by me." Patricia answered Canada. "I retold his history with Vietnam." She noticed Canada looking at her in shocked. He last saw Patricia was in her chibi form. "If I'm not mistaking, some Canadians joined the Second Indochina War?" Canada nodded. "Thank you."

"Pat, did you just let out all of your anger toward America?"

"Yes." Patricia sighed. "Did you feel unpleasant?"

"No, it wasn't. It just you never showed your anger toward me."

"Some questions have no answers, Jack."

"Is this teen little Patty?" France asked while took looks at Patricia. He ended up getting hit on the head.

"My name is NOT Patty, France." Her aura became as deadly as Russia. "Since Jack and I are now back in our old bodies, we'd like you to stop treating as like babies."

"Pat, Jack, is that you?" Sealand entered the room. "Gah! How did you get taller?!" Sealand began to cry. Patricia and Jack covered their ears.

"Stop crying for god's sake, Sealand!" England yelled at his younger brother.

"Sealand, please stop crying." Finland comforted crying Sealand.

"This is so not my cup of tea." England and Patricia muttered.

"What? You want to drink tea, Pat?" Patricia face-palmed. "What?"

"Nothing."

":?"

"Don't be so curious about it, Jack."

"Okay."

"Is Russia holding his water pipe and standing behind me?"

"Wow! You guessed it right!"

"Will you become one with Russia?"

"I'm not a nation or places. Besides, I'm dead, Russia." Patricia answered Russia.

"Veh~ What happened, Germany?"

"Patricia, Jack, China, America, Norway, Vietnam and Thailand returned." (I can't type in Germany's English pronunciation.)

"Veh~ I want to see little Patricia."

"I'm not little anymore, Italy." Patricia answered coldly.

"Where's El Niño and La Niña?"

"We're not little anymore!" Spain froze when he saw Patricia and Jack.

"Can you guys please stop asking those obvious questions?!"

"Mochi?"

"Jack!"

"Look, Pat. Mochi-s." Jack pointed at some mochi-s on the meeting table. "This mochi is soft." He poked at mochi!Italy. Mochi!England jumped on Patricia's head. She was picking up mochi!Canada and patted gently on this mochi, showing friendliness. She kept a poker face while doing that.

"A pink mochi." Jack pointed at mochi!Japan.

"Er! Jack kun, that's a Sakuramochi."

"Why is it pink?"

"It's light pink, representing cherry blossom tree, Jack kun."

"Um, Pat? Do you know this weird-looking mochi?" Jack pointed at mochi!France, who was sparkling.

"What?! Moi is beautiful!"

"You're the opposite of that adjective, Francy Pants."

"Quoi? Je suis beau! Vous devez l'admettre! Ou je vais vous montrer moi-même!" France exclaimed and got hit by Canada and Jack. (Jack : his senses of something's bad going to happen if he didn't stop France, Canada : he speaks French, understood the meaning of the sentence.) England took out a camera from nowhere and took a photo of Jack and Canada hitting France along with Japan and Taiwan.

"I think you should call that a lesson of a life time." Patricia told France.

A/N :

Me : About Patricia's 'speech' when she talked about America's wars, I collected the information from my English and History teacher. I had to translate it to English since they told me in my native language. They were real info.

Translation :

- 'Quoi? Je suis beau! Vous devez l'admettre! Ou je vais vous montrer moi-même!' : 'What?! I'm beautiful! You must admit it! Or I'll show you it myself!'


	6. Chapter 6

Patricia put mochi!Canada on the table and tried to reach her hand to get mochi!England. But mochi!France rubbed his beard-y face at Patricia's right hand which was on the table. It made her had goosebumps. As a reflex, she slapped mochi!France real hard and left a red hand-shaped figure on its face.

"Why did you slap moi mochi?!"

"Even your mochi has your disgusting flirty personality." Patricia dusted her right hand. "Besides, it was a reflex of mine."

"Pourquoi?!"

"I hate you."

"Pourquoi?!"

"'Pourquoi'?" She knew French before becoming a Guardian. The Asian nations had brought Vietnam back to her hotel room. "Au XVIe siècle, vous avez fait une tendance de longue tunique homme portant Et ce n'est pas viril du tout! Votre personnalité est horrible! Vous avez même envahi le Vietnam juste pour obtenir les aliments, les combustibles et beaucoup plus! Vous avez apporté des familles dans le désespoir et le cœur brisé! Vous êtes aussi horrible que l'Amérique ce moment-là! Vous avez torturé et tué des personnes innocentes à sastisfy vos besoins gourmands! Vous avez capturé, torturé et tué de nombreux Vietnamiens! Mais vous n'avez pas tué une chose. Telle était leur espoir! Leur espoir devait un jour te botter le cul et te renvoyer dans ton pays! Vous n'avez pas eu ce feu! Vous avez perdu et vous l'avez mérité!" Patricia stopped to take a breath. "That's it. I'm stopping here. There were many horrible things you've done, France."

* * *

** Interrupting A/N : **

**Translation :**

**'Pourquoi' : Why**

***Patricia's French speech* : In the sixteenth century, you have a tendency of man wearing robe And it is not manly at all! Your personality is horrible! You even invaded Vietnam just to get foods, fuel and much more! You have brought families into despair and broken hearts! You are so horrible as America this time! You tortured and killed people. But you didn't kill one thing. That was their hope! Their hope was to one day kick your ass and send you back to your country! You do not have that fire! You lost and you deserve it! (Used Google Translate) **

* * *

"Wow, Pat. I didn't know that you speak French."

"I wish I chose to learn Spanish instead of French when I was younger."

"What? El Niña speaks Spanish?"

"Not this again."

"¿Se puede hablar español?" (Can you speak Spanish?)

"Yo puedo hablar un poco de español." (I can speak a little Spanish)

"*Spain babbling something in Spanish that I, the writer, doesn't want to go to Google Translate to translate it then Copy and Paste*"

"Tomates bastardo." (Tomato bastard) Patricia and Romano said at one time but didn't notice each other. Patricia looked at Jack. He was curious about what did she said.

"Jack, you want to go to Canada? Snow is thick there."

"Let's go!"

"What?!" The nations exclaimed but Jack and Patricia was nowhere to be seen in the meeting room.

"Where's Canada?!" Canada slowly walked out of the room as the others didn't remember him.

"Who are you?" His bear, Kumajirou asked the shy nation.

"I'm Canada."

"Canada!" But his annoying brother stopped him. "I need a lift to your place!"

"America, I..."

"Thanks! I knew you won't disagree!"

"Can you listen to others' answer, you bloody git?!"

"It's okay."

"Who are you anyway?"

"You can't even remember the name of a nation you once took care of?!" Patricia shouted from outside, in the falling snow. The nations jumped in surprise and looked out from the window. England opened it.

"Patricia, you scared the living day lights out of me!" Patricia stuck her tongue out in front of England. "You!"

"You're actually mad at your own citizens?"

"That's ..."

"If that's all you can say then bye. I'm going skating."

"What?! It's really cold there."

"I'm used to it!" In the air, Jack was over-excited and made the snow fell harder and thicker. "Jack! Save it for Canada!"

"Got it!"

"Should we stop them?"

"..." England suddenly remembered a memory. He met Pat from before, when he was still a pirate, sailed across the oceans, bringing fear and horror to the citizens wherever he went.

_It was a beautiful day by the beach at , England stopped his ship there to get supplies. There he saw a 11-year-old black-haired kid in shirt, loosen pants, black shoes and glasses sitting on the sand, looking at the sea. _

_"What ya doing, chap?" England asked the kid. The kid looked at him with the coldest eyes he has ever seen. Not even a long time being a pirate gave him that surprising experience. _

_"Can I help you, pirate?"_

_"Man. For a boy you sound like a very intimidating adult." And a foot hit his leg and he fell on the sand, facing his face. _

_"If I must tell you, pirate. I'm a girl and this is not your world. If you excuse me." The girl stood up and walked back to the village. "Good luck on your way back home, pirate."_

_"That kid was mysterious."_

"England!" America called him

"What?"

"Are you going to Canada?"

"Coming."

* * *

At the Great Bear Lake in Canada, Jack was making it snowing there and Patricia was skating on the lake. She brought her skates. It was the first of December. The sky was complete black but they made some fires to light up the ground near the lake. A snowball hit Patricia's head.

"Hey!"

"Snowball fight?"

"You're on!" Jack made a lot of snowballs floating in mid-air and aimed those at Patricia. But with all the snowball experiences she had when playing with Jack, she dodged the attacks. "That's cheating, you know!"

"Advantage of being a winter spirit."

"Agh!" Patricia lifted up a huge snowball which was cover in ice at a few spot from Jack's point of view. The diameter of the snowball was 10 inches. "So you won't get hurt after got hit by this, right?" Then she threw it.

"Shoot!" And Jack was knocked down by only one attack from Patricia.

"I win."

"For only when your very lucky,Pat. Only a few times you defeat me."

"It's still an improve- WHA?!" Patricia suddenly fell into a hole.

"Pat? You okay?!" Jack ran to the hole and saw it's pretty deep.

"Yeah, I'm god. Jack, there's a polar bear here." Patricia flew up, hugging a little polar bear. "Let's give it back its mother." Patricia put the bear on the snow and it ran toward the forest. "There it goes. By the way, I found a tunnel down the hole. Want to explore it?"

"Hell yes!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : **

**Unknown : This is the writer. The last chapter was crappy, right?**

**America : The Hero - *get hit on the head***

**England : *clapping his hand***

**France : Mah cherrie, - *get hit in where-you-know***

**England : In your face, you frog!**

**France and America : Why?/Pourquoi?**

**Unknown : America, over-self-confident. France, I hate you. **

**Patricia, Vietnam, Germany : Agree**

**England : Unknown does not own Hetalia. **

**Jack : Or Rise of the Guardians. **

**Italy : Veh~**

**Germany : Italy! Get back to your seat!**

**Japan : Italy-kun!**

**England : Why did you name yourself 'Unknown'?**

**Unknown : I like this name and it gives my the feeling that I'm an unknown serial killer. *smile and aura like Russia* **

**England : *back away from Unknown***

**Russia : Become one with me, da?**

**Unknown : *stare at him strangely***

**Belarus : Don't touch my brother!**

**Unknown : I didn't touch him. **

**Russia : *run away from his sister***

**Ukraine : Russia, Belarus dear! **

**Unknown : Okay, nations. Any question before we end this author's note?**

**South Korea : Do you like K-Pop?**

**Unknown : I hate that shit. And don't make me to tell the reason. **

**Japan : Unknown-chan, what about J-Pop?**

**Unknown : WAY better than K-Pop. Any other question?**

**France : Opinion on moi food?**

**Unknown : Flashy.**

**Italy : Veh~ Pasta?**

**Unknown : Okay, I guess?**

**Spain : Tomatoes!**

**Romano : Tomate bastardo!**

**Germany : Beer?**

**Vietnam : Germany! She's only twelve. **

**Unknown : Nice drink. I prefer it from France's wine. **

**Prussia : Am I awesome?**

**Unknown : Idiotic. **

**Germany : Italy! Wake up!**

**Italy : Ve ve ve **

**Unknown : I feel like this is a cheap comedy and Bunny's doing the Samba. The author's note end here. Jack and Patricia are laughing. This will be the last chapter of this series.**

* * *

"Let's see where we are." Patricia stood up. They walked under the falling snow then stopped when they felt something strangely soft under their feet.

"Can you two get off me, da?" Russia's voice broke out. Suddenly the guardians noticed a deadly aura.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" They started running away.

"Wait!" Russia chased after them. "Become one with me, da!"

"We don't want to be Russian!"

"Da!"

"No!"

"Da!"

"No!" They kept running while Russia chasing them.

"Wait Pat, we could fly, right?"

"Why didn't I remember that?!" They jetted off, leaving behind Russia on the ground.

"That was a close one!"

"We need to get back to our world. Christmas is coming!"

"How?"

"England!" They boosted to England's house. They knocked on the door.

"England!"

"Bushy Eyebrows!"

"England!"

"What?!" England opened the door. "Patricia, Jack?"

"We need to get back to our world! No more delay! We have duties to do too!"

"The library!"

"Wait! I only need to borrow some chalk!"

"Chalk?" Jack and England looked curious at Patricia.

"Yes. Chalk and scissors."

"Wait for a moment." England ran off and came back with a chalk and scissors. "Here." Patricia drew a circle with a stair in it. Then she cut some of hair and put them in the middle of the drawing.

"*mumble some chant*" A portal appeared in the middle of the circle.

"Say goodbyes to the others for us."

"Let's go! Bye!"

"Bye!" The guardians stepped in the portal.

"Bye." England waved goodbye as they portal closed in front of him.

Inside the portal was a hallway, with signs on each door.

"Which door are we going to take?" Jack looked curious at each door then he grabbed a door knob. He didn't open it then a poof. He was turned into a chibi in his same clothes but different size. "How?!"

"Your curiosity is such a pain." Noticing Jack couldn't float, Patricia picked Jack up and gave him a piggy-back ride. "We need to get back to North's workshop and change you back to normal."

"How about that door?" Jack pointed at a snowflake themed door. Patricia opened it and the scene of a falling, bleeding bird was the first thing they saw. She quickly closed it. "We didn't open that door."

"Agree." They walked until they saw a carrot themed door. Patricia opened it and saw an indoor garden with lots of carrots and piles of newspaper. They closed and walked away. Next they met a clover themed door. Jack persuaded Patricia to open it, holding tight their staffs on Patricia's back. She sighed and opened the door but didn't step in. The scene they saw was in a hallway of a 18th century school. A girl with long black hair, wearing a white dress was covering her right eye. A crowd formed around her. They saw a girl holding a racquet ran away. The black-haired girl looked at the running away girl with tears in her eyes and glanced at the crowd. She stood up and walked to the infirmary. Patricia quickly closed the door. They didn't speak anything after they saw a door decorated with carrots, teeth, sand, snowflakes, toys and clovers. They opened it and saw North's back. Patricia pinched North and he yelped in surprise.

"Ouch!"

"Patricia! Jack!" The other guardians noticed them when North's jumped.

"Hey guys! We're home." Patricia and Jack smiled. She put Jack on the ground and everyone who was in the room was shocked.

"How?" Tooth asked.

"He touched a cursed door knob." And Bunnymund busted out of laughs.

"Kangaroo!" The laughs stopped.

"Don't you dare!" The Guardian of Hopes glared at Jack.

"Kangaroo!"

"That's it!" Bunnymund chased after Jack. Patricia looked at the two irritated, North and Tooth laughed.

"Can you two stop running like cat and dog?" 'A huge rabbit chased after a kid.' Patricia thought. Jack climbed on her shoulder, after she sat down on the stairs, pouting. "Why are you pouting for?" Patricia turned her staff into an amulet and wore it around her neck.

"You barely laughed, Pat."

"How did it make sense for a huge bunny chase after a tiny kid and didn't catch him?"

"It's a wonder!" North shouted out loud. 'As expected from the Guardian of Wonder.' The other Guardians thought.

"That reminds me. I need to changed you back into shape." Jack pouted again. "What?"

"But I like being like this. It's easier to pinch your cheeks this way." Jack pinched Patricia's cheeks.

"Well, it's easier to catch you this way, little chap." Patricia tackled Jack into a tight hug. "You're smaller than usually so it's easier."

"Can I hug him?" Tooth asked. Patricia handed Jack to Tooth. Tooth grabbed his hands but then took hers back. "It's so cold!"

"His temperature is perfectly normal." Patricia let Jack to sit on her lap. "Or maybe you come from South East Asia and it's hot there so you can't stand the cold?"

"I've been here for two days, Pat."

"My mistake." Patricia apologized to the tooth fairy and yawned along with Jack.

"Ya sleepy mates?"

"Yes, we are."

"You'd better go to sleep now. It's getting late."

"Night." Patricia and Jack left the room.

"Pat, can you go to the kitchen with me?"

"You want some milk, little chap?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll come with you." They went to the kitchen. Jack drank his glass of milk. Then they went to brush their teeth. Patricia helped Jack to get in his room and then went back to hers. She changed into a black male-M-sized T-shirt and black pants. Patricia plopped into bed and she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She got of her bed and went to opened the door.

"Pat?" Jack looked at her. He was wearing a baggy blue T-shirt that ended up by his ankles and shorts since he was smaller than his normal size. "Pitch gave me a nightmare." Patricia's sleepy eyes widened.

"We just departed for 5 minutes and you already fell asleep?" Jack nodded. "I'm amazed, Jack. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you tell my a story?" Patricia face palmed.

"Fine, come in." Jack ran childishly into the room. Patricia closed the door and sat on her bed, leaning her back at the wall. Jack pulled the blanket and snuggled into Patricia's lap.

"You seriously need to do this?" Jack looked at her with his literally-sparkling cyan eyes. "Okay, okay. Let's get to the story. One upon a time, ..." After the story ended, Patricia found Jack sleeping and the time was 12:30. It was 30 minutes after a new day started. Patricia sighed and looked out of her window. It was snowing cats and dogs. 'Mother Nature is mad at the pollution she's been bearing.' She thought and fell asleep during flowing in her river of thoughts.

Next morning, it was still pitch black outside. Patricia woke up seeing Jack backed into his normal shape hugging her. She immediately pushed his face. The time was 8:05.

"Pat, you're awake!" Jack laughed a childish laugh. Patricia's white skin remained white. Her cold expression experience saved her from blushing and she hated blushing. "I'll meet you in the common room!" Jack skipped out of the room. Patricia got changed then she flew to the common room to know what she would do until Christmas. Jack made one part of the hallways froze in ice. Bunnymund, who accidentally took the way through the part, skied with his paws and kissed the wall. He trembled and ran after the Guardian of Fun. Patricia met up with Tooth on her way and the two continued flying there.


End file.
